


He is the grand optimist, I am the world’s poor pessimist.

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is thinking about his relationship with Geoff during a late night phone conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is the grand optimist, I am the world’s poor pessimist.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song: Grand Optimist by City & Colour

Gavin stood in his hotel room. He was in New York for a commercial that needed his expertise with the Phantom. He had come alone this time without Dan or Burnie. It was rare that he went on these trips truly alone like this but perhaps he needed the space to think. After all, his mind wouldn’t stop moving like a roaring waterfall. It was late at night and he stood near the patio window, looking down at all the lights and the cars passing by. The quietness of the room allowed him to hear the firetrucks and ambulances that drove quickly down the streets to a nearby accident.

His cell phone was abandoned on top of the bed. It buzzed but he didn’t answer it. It wasn’t too long ago that his girlfriend of three years had called it quits and with the sharing power of Facebook and Twitter, family and friends would try to contact him to see if he was doing alright. Then it would be his fans, flooding his feed with messages he would never really read.

Thing is, he loved her. He loved her smile, the ways her eyes glittered in the moonlight on a hot Austin night. He never really cried, he couldn’t cry. He didn’t have it in him to let tears fall from his eyes and onto his pants in the dead of the night. His heart was broken and he felt like he could die in that hotel room. He had the money to drink all the hard liquor in the cabinet to numb it all then and there. He could even go down to the pharmacy down the street and buy all the Aspirin he could.

Because he believed he would never stop fucking things up. There was no need to go on really. He would continue to screw things up in his life that an undetermined amount of bandages could heal. He would just put tape over the crack and call it quits. The crack would crumble behind him, getting louder by the day. Eventually, the tape would unstick, and he would go back to the crumbling wall just to put a new temporary piece of tape. He knew he would have to fill up the cracks with cement eventually but he couldn’t find the effort.

He was a pessimist, seeing that things could never get better. There times that he would actually feel happy to be working in such an environment but he was getting tired and he almost thirty. He knew he had a long way to live but, it wouldn’t end well.

His cell phone rang the familiar tone that would get him away from the window to pick up the phone. His squinted at the light as he answered it.

“Hey buddy, you doing alright?” it was Geoff. Just hearing his voice could make everything stand still and he could forget about his breakup and the crumbling wall.

“Yeah, I guess.” He lied.

“Don’t lie like that, talk to me Gavin,” Geoff could see right through him, even though he was miles and miles away. He could be in England and his cell phone would ring at the odd hour because Geoff would have a feeling that something was wrong. He admired that about him. Geoff had taken him in when he moved to Austin with open arms. Griffon would kiss his forehead every night before going to sleep.

His own parents were divorced. Once in a while he would call his mother or his father, to say hello and tell them he would be back in England in a few weeks. Never less, but never more. His mother would do her best to be excited for his arrival but, mother like son, she was a poor pessimist and she would tell him that his video game career could only go on for so long before he would have to settle down and take it easy. He would go on how if it all goes to the shits, he would come home and do everything he never wanted to do.

The Ramseys though, were a different story. Geoff and Griffon would fight for the phone when they were expecting his call. Telling him how excited they were for him to get back in Austin and how Griffon would make chocolate chip pancakes for him.

“I could be a lot better if I wasn’t so much of a fuck up,” he admitted in the phone. He could hear Geoff sighing on the other line.

“You’re perfect, just the way you are,” Geoff comforted.

The lifeless morning weren’t so lifeless when Griffon would come in his room would a fresh cup of coffee in her hands. He would feel her fingers push back his bangs from his face and whisper: Wake up Gavin, or I’ll send in Geoff. With that, he would wake up and get dressed, knowing if Geoff came into his room, his ears would ring for the rest of the day.

“Things will get better, you’ll find a new girlfriend and maybe she’ll be the one,” Geoff continued.

Geoff was like that, looking on the bright side of things. Gavin would accidentally break something and Geoff would find it a new opportunity to finally get it fixed in the first place or just start a new and buy a newer model.

“You’ll have a fresh start, get back into the dating scene. You attract girls like bees to flowers.”

When Griffon fell ill one summer, it had affected everyone, especially Geoff. By the time she was well again, Gavin could’ve sworn there was a new scar or two on his heart. He would never survive if Griffon were to pass on. But Geoff was another story. He had stayed stronger than anyone he had ever known. He pulled Griffon back in his arms and kissed her. I know my wife well enough that she’ll be healthy again. When she gets home, I’ll make her her favourite foods because hospital food sucks.

Gavin truly admired it.

“I guess you’re right, Geoff. Have I ever told you how much I love you?” he smiled. He heard Geoff laugh on the other end.

“I love you too bud. Come home soon okay?”

“Yes, dad,” he teased.

“Goodnight,” he wished.

“Goodnight,” he said as he closed his phone and laid back in the bed. He had to sleep, for another day would start and the sooner he could get back home to Geoff and Griffon, the happier he could be.


End file.
